A Youko's Heart
by Moonchildgirl
Summary: this is a very weird story that i came up with late one night. it is about kurama and the others with an added little twist that i hope you enjoy. RR&R. pairings: Yusuke/Kuwahara, Kurama/Hiei/OMC, OMC and others. I dont want to give too much away.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello readers, here is another yyh story. It would seem that I get better reviews and rates with them. Well here is a very unusual story that I came up with late one night, and believe me it is unusual. Well read and let me know what you think.

P.S.: I really enjoy reading reviews so if you have the time to write one I will make the time to read them. Thank you.

**A Youko's Heart**

Kurama,

A young red-haired boy's head shot up and he looked around the classroom. The voice in his head was filled with great pain and sounded very weak. It also awakened a part of him that had been laying dormant for a while now.

"Shuichi is everything alright?" the teacher asked a little concerned. This is the first time that Shuichi has ever fallen asleep during class and he looked a little pale.

"I'm fine ma'am. I just haven't been getting much sleep, that's all." Shuichi said. No thanks to Hiei. he thought rubbing the side of his head. He could feel the other part of him growing very agitated and he had a feeling that he would make an appearance at any moment if he didn't leave soon.

"May I go to the nurse, ma'am?" he asked the teacher slowly getting up feeling a little woozy.

"Yes of course Shuichi." the teacher said feeling a little more concerned.

Shuichi left and headed for the nurse's office. He only made it about halfway there when the voice in his head called again, this time more urgently making his head ring and causing him to nearly pass out. Staggering he fell into the far wall and waited for his head to clear. The presence within him was growing more agitated by the second and if he did not make it outside and out of sight there was going to be a show and his secret was going to be out. And he really did not want that.

He did not understand why the presence within him was becoming so agitated. Did he know to whom the voice belonged to? The voice was becoming weaker with every call and he was growing more and more concerned.

He finally made it outside without incident and made his way to Urameshi's school; he just hoped Urameshi was there. It took Shuichi about thirty minutes to reach Urameshi's school and waited outside for the person he sent to get Urameshi.

"Yo Urameshi, I think I see Kurama outside." Kuwahara said as he looked out the third story window of their school.

"What, really?!" Urameshi asked coming over towards the window next to Kuwahara and looked out. Sure enough there Kurama was, standing by the gate. "Wonder what he wants?"

Keiko was sitting down next to the seat that Urameshi abandoned and was about to get up and join him when a weak, pain filled voice sounded in her head. Miss please, I need your help. You must tell Kurama not to come, that he must forget about me. If he comes…they will capture him and sell him just as they did to me. Please…tell him to forget about… the voice faded and then was gone before it could finish. The voice in her head sounded so full of pain and a loss of all hope that

Keiko's eyes filled with tears.

Yusuke, sensing something, looked over to Keiko, saw the tears in her eyes and came rushing over to her. "Keiko, are you alright?" he asked his voice filled with great worry.

Keiko turned her head and looked him in the eyes. It took her a second to register what he said; shaking her head she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm alright," she said with a small laugh.

"Then why the tears?" Urameshi asked with a doubtful look on his face reaching a hand up and wiping her cheek dry.

Keiko looked down at her hands and tried to think of a way to explain what just happened. "A voice called to me, he sounded so sad and in such pain." she said and then looked up. "He needs help Yusuke. He's lost all hope," she told him with such sadness in her eyes. Urameshi looked at her and knew what he needed to do.

"Maybe that's the reason why Kurama is here?" Kuwahara said coming up next to Urameshi.

"Yeah, well we had better not keep him waiting." Urameshi said heading for the door.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called remembering what the voice said. "He said to tell Kurama not to come…to forget about him." she said her voice softening at the last part.

"I wonder why he would say that." Urameshi asked a little confused.

"I don't know, but I think he's dying so please, hurry." Keiko said her soft brown eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"Gotcha Keiko, will do." Urameshi said as he walked out the door with Kuwahara at his side.

Shuichi did not have to wait very long, in about five minutes he saw Urameshi and Kuwahara walking out the school doors and heading towards him. He waited by the gate for them to reach him and then walked with them off the school grounds without a word.

After about a minute Shuichi decided now was the right time. "I need you help Urameshi." he said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Does it have something to do with a young man?" Urameshi asked without looking at Kurama.

"Possibly, how did you know?" Kurama asked looking at Urameshi.

"Someone called to Keiko in her mind asking for help. She said he was in great pain and sounded like he lost all hope and that he may be dying." Urameshi said avoiding Kurama's eyes. He did not want to know what Kurama's eyes held, for he had a feeling that he already did. If he looked, he would loose control and want to hold him to ease the pain he knew was there and that was something he could not do for his heart belonged to someone else, even if that person did not know it yet.

"Then we had better hurry." Kurama said as he sped up their pace. Hiei joined the group before they made it to the demon world portal and without question stepped through the swirling vortex back into a world he had longed to return to for some time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there thank for the reviews that you gave to me and I look forward to more in the future. In answer to one review OMC is original male character. I too did not realize that until I looked it up. Well enough of my chatter, here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

"So where do we go now?" Kuwahara asked taking the pill that Kurama gave to him so that he will be able to stand the demon world air.

"Did the voice say anything else to Keiko?" Kurama asked trying to stay calm. He had not had a call for some time now and he was getting a little worried, so was the presence within him.

"I believe Keiko mentioned something about being sold, but I'm not sure." Yusuke said believing the statement to be true but not knowing how. It has been like this for some time now, him knowing something and not knowing how he knew.

Kurama's eyes grew distant, "Then there is only one place." he said his voice distant. The presence within him knew the place and he allowed him to direct him without the presence needing to emerge.

They found the place in relatively short amount of time and found a way inside after Kurama gave the two humans a pill that turned them into a demon temporarily. The place reminded Urameshi of an auction house. It was large room that had a raised stage in the front that had four blocks on it and mounted to each block were large cold metal bars that formed a square and at each corner there were shackles with one in the middle

Chained to one of the blocks was a beautiful exotic looking youko with long pale cream coloured hair that had tan, red-gold and auburn stripes streaked within with ears and tail of the same colour. The young youko's eyes were closed and his head was down with a silver collar snapped around his neck that was attached to the middle chain.

The beautiful youko was naked with only the silver collar and the cold shackles touching his soft cream-colored skin.

Kurama looked at the beautiful youko and gasped, "Nashen," he whispered his eyes growing wide.

"You know him?" Urameshi asked as he looked at Kurama. He could not see his eyes for Kurama's hood was low over his face but he could tell by his voice that his eyes must be wide with shock.

"Not me but the presence within me does. He's his mate." Kurama said as he continued to stare at the chained youko. The youko within him knew it would be suicide to try to rescue him now so he remained obedient if, rather restless.

"What?! Oh my, I hope he behaves." Urameshi said as he tried to think of a way to get the young youko free without getting captured themselves or worse, killed.

They did not have any time to do anything about that now because the bidding for the youko started. It didn't take very long for the price to increase exponentially and the bidders slowly began to dwindle until there was only one left. The winner was a tall black cloaked figure who quickly retrieved his prize and disappeared into the back hotel part of the complex. The others were unable to follow and had to find another way in.

Nashen was still a little out of it from the drugs that his captors gave to him to make him more obedient. He followed the black cloaked figure to a door that he recognized as one of the many 'play' rooms. He became a little apprehensive when the figure took out a beautiful ornamented silver key and unlocked the door, and then taking the chains in hand again, he pulled Nashen into the room closing and locking the door behind him.

Nashen stood there in the candlelit room and looked around. There were two beds in this room with a soft pale gray carpet covering the floor. The bed drapes on the larger of the two beds were a dark see-through blue that had the same blue bedcovering of a soft satin.

The figure pulled on the chain and began walking towards the larger of the two beds. Nashen had no other choice but to follow. Looking at the figure Nashen's vision began to blur as the candlelight wavered in the light breeze that came from the slightly opened window. Within a blink of an eye, the figure had Nashen lying on his back on the bed straddling his naked hips and lightly running his hands over Nashen's rapidly heating flesh.

Nashen's lips parted and a silent moan escaped them as his eyes closed to the wonderful sensation. The figure's fingers felt like kisses when he lightly brushed them over his soft heated skin. Nashen opened his eyes when he felt the absence of the figure's wonderful fingers and saw the figure slowly remove his cowl and then cape. What was revealed was a beautiful young demon with long raven black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He had pointed ears and wore a straw hat that did not have a top, only a brim. However, what caught Nashen's attention were the young demon's black bat wings that protruded from his back at his shoulder blades.

Nashen's eyes went wide as he recognized his mate's deceased partner. "Kuronue." he whispered as he reached his hand up to touch his old lover's cheek. "I thought…we thought you were dead." he said as his fingers brushed lightly over Kuronue's well-tanned skin.

Taking a hold of Nashen's warm hand he looked down at his old lover and smiled. "I thought I was too but somehow I survived. A healer demon found me and nursed me back to health. But enough talk," Kuronue said and leaned his head forward. "And more action." he said with a soft growl capturing Nashen's soft luscious lips in a kiss that he had longed to give to him through all those long lonely night, with only his dreams of him to keep him company.

"I have missed you Nashen." he said as he reluctantly broke the kiss and looking down he brushed his thumb over Nashen's flushed cheek. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily and Kuronue knew that he was ready. Sitting up Kuronue removed the rest of his clothes and when he was done he looked down appreciatively at Nashen's wonderfully beautiful body. His body was glistening with perspiration and he was exuding sexual desire.

Seeing this made Kuronue want to take him even more and without further thought or preparation he placed his throbbing shaft at Nashen's entrance and pushed in. Nashen's tight channel enveloped his throbbing member tightly and Kuronue leaned his head down close to Nashen's neck and moaned deeply, thrusting his shaft deeper in.

Nashen's head flew back as Kuronue's pulsating erection pushed deeper within him and his nails dug deeply into his back as Kuronue slowly began rocking his hips pushing his erection in and out of his tight channel. The sensation was wonderful. Nashen always did like it a little rough, and without any preparation it was just the right friction that made his body burn with desire.

Moaning deeply Nashen began to move his body into each thrust as his body throbbed with heated desire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone I am getting such wonderful reviews. Well here is chapter 3, it is a little longer than the first two chapters but I suppose that is because there is much more info inputted. Well I hope you enjoy it and please continue with the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 3

The group finally found a way into the hotel part of the complex and with Kurama's senses they found the room that Kurama's mate was taken to. The door was locked but that was easily remedied by Kurama's skill at opening locked things. They entered the room to a very sexual scene. Kurama did not hesitate for very long and without further pause he prepared for an attack that would kill only the assaulter and not Nashen.

Sensing an attack aimed at his bed companion coming Nashen cried out, "NO!" and flipping over so he was top he shielded Kuronue as he erected a plant shield to deflect the oncoming attack.

Kuronue sat up sitting Nashen in his lap. "Kurama, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me?!" he asked a little angry holding Nashen protectively in his arms.

"Kuronue?!" came the shocked reply. "I…I came to rescue Nashen! I didn't know it was you!" Nashen slowly let the shield down as Kurama talked and he could see Kurama's silhouette through the bed curtain. He looks rather still, Nashen noticed with mild concern.

"Well, he's already been rescued. But thanks for the attempt." Kuronue said with a small laugh.

It was at that moment that Nashen saw the silhouette beginning to crumple and then collapse. He was out of the bed and next to Kurama in a heartbeat to catch him before he hit the soft carpeted floor. Kuronue was there in the next instant to help him carry the unconscious Kurama to the bed and lay him down on it.

Looking down at the sleeping figure Nashen's brows began to furrow with worry and confusion. Who was this young human beauty? He sounded like Kurama and even smelled a little like him, but he looked nothing like his youko mate. He wasn't even a youko! What happened to his mate to cause him disguise himself as a human? Somehow he knew it wasn't because of him.

As he was looking at his strange looking mate worrying over this Kurama slowly began to stir and moaned, "Hiei." Nashen's eyes widened and a pained look crossed his face. His heart stopped and his ears flattened against his head as he slowly backed away from his mate. With eyes still wide with a mix of shock, disbelief and pain his body began to tremble and slowly he turned his head to Kurama's friends who still stood in the middle of the room and he began to slowly move off the bed.

How could he. I'm his mate. I mean, I had sex with Kuronue…but, that was Kuronue. We both knew him and shared his bed as well. But this…this was different. This was…betrayal. he though as he moved, still in shock.

"Nashen! NO!" Kuronue shouted trying to grab his arm to stop him but missed.

Ignoring Kuronue's shout he continued towards the one he knew was named Hiei. He could see it in the handsome fire demon's eyes.

Hearing Kurama moan his name Hiei's heart sank and he moaned silently, "Oh no." And now seeing this beautiful youko slowly walking towards him with such pain in his eyes his heart sank even further. He knew this would happen ever since he found out that Kurama had had a mate when he was a youko. He had planned to leave and was still. "That is if I still live to do so." he thought as he watched the young youko draw his double short swords.

Nashen continued to move towards Hiei with his weapons in hand and watched as the other two there inserted themselves in front of him blocking his advance. He smirked and in a quick fluid motion he was in front of them. Leaning forward before they had a chance to react he lightly placed his lips on the one to the left then the one to the right and watched with a smile as they crumpled to the ground.

"Nashen NO!" this time it was a different voice that shouted and his eyes widened and looked pained once again. "Please. Don't." the cry was closer and softer this time and he felt two strong arms wrap around him and warm sweet breath caress his neck. "Please Nashen, don't." he heard Kurama plead into his neck as he held him in a tight embrace.

Nashen's eyes narrowed. "Very well." he said his voice cold and emotionless and shaking off Kurama's embrace walked towards Hiei once more, now weaponless. Hiei just stood there and waited for what was to come, willing to take any punishment for what he had done, however unintentional it was, and was very surprised when it did.

Standing inches in front of the beautiful fire demon Nashen leaned down his breath caressing the demon's ear, "You want Kurama, fine then, I don't mind sharing," he whispered coldly his warm sweet breath caressing Hiei's soft cheek and his hands ghosted over his lean strong body. "But you will be MINE!" he growled and before Hiei realized what that meant Nashen bit down hard on his exposed neck claiming him as his and a cry escaped his lips as he felt the sharp fangs sink into his flesh breaking the skin.

Nashen moaned as the tantalizing copper taste of Hiei's blood flooded his mouth and letting go of the succulent neck he licked up the blood that pooled there. Looking into Hiei's eyes he saw confusion there and leaning forward he captured those small lips in a tentative kiss, his ears perking up when he heard two sighs of relief. Smiling, he let go of Hiei's delicious mouth and gently brushed his tongue along the tip of Hiei's ear and felt him shiver with excitement at the gentle caress. He smiled mischievously as he moved his hands under Hiei's black shirt making Hiei moan even more and continued his ministrations.

Picking Hiei's small body up he moved him over to the bed where Kuronue waited with Kurama following. Placing him on the bed he gave him one last tender kiss before he moved to tend to the two demons on the floor bumping into Kurama as he did so. Kurama took him by the arms and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

When Kurama finally released his lips with a little lick Nashen looked at him with a little sadness in his eyes. Seeing this Kurama took him in his arms saying, "I have always loved you Nashen, I just didn't know it." Tilting Nashen's face so that he could look into his eyes he continued, "I would not mind if you bedded other people and I would hope you would not mind if I did. Even if I do, know that I will always love you and be your mate. Just as I know that you feel the same and would do the same."

Nashen looked him in the eyes and nodded as a tear started to trickle down his cheek. Kurama lifted his hand and gently wiped the tear away and in the same motion placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. I will always love you. he thought as he kissed his mate.

When Kurama finally released his lips again Nashen smiled, kissed Kurama's hand and walked over to the two demons that were still lying on the floor where they had fallen. Picking the orange haired one up first he walked over to the other bed in the room that was by the open window and placed him upon the dark green satin bed covering. After removing the demon's clothes he went back and did the same to the other one and when he was done he stood back with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Nashen quit playing around and come over here." Kuronue called from the bed.

With a last look at the bed he arranged the black haired demon's hand placing it on the orange demon's crotch. When he was done he turned around and walked towards the other bed where his mate waited a satisfied smile on his soft lips.

"Nashen, you are wicked." Kurama said with a laugh.

"I know." he said and leaping on the bed he attacked Kurama pinning him to the bed and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

"Well now, isn't this a seductive sight." a young male voice said from over by the wall by the door.

Nashen's ears laid flat against his head as he felt the young man's spirit energy and remembered the men that had captured and tormented him. A low growl slowly seeped from his throat and before Kurama could grab him he leaped off the bed and was walking quickly towards Koenma.

"What are you doing here spirit filth?! Haven't you tormented my life enough?!" Nashen growled as he approached the young man. His vision clouded in red by his intense anger.

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Koenma cried confusion in his voice and all over his handsome face.

"It was because of your kind that I was captured and sold as a FUCK slave and sold to any who could afford me!" Nashen growled viciously his ears so flat against his head that they disappeared into his hair and his gorgeous silky tail poofed out two to three times its original size. Koenma ashened as his imagination painted a horrifying picture of what torment this beautiful youko must have endured.

"He's telling the truth Nashen, he wouldn't!" Kurama pleaded from the bed.

Nashen looked at the young man. "No, he wouldn't." he said as he recognized the young man, a smile starting to play on his lips but quickly hid it before Koenma saw it and put his cold emotionless mask back on. His voice had been so low that neither Kurama nor Koenma had heard him and still looking at Koenma began walking towards him again.

When he was standing in front of Koenma he leaned forward placing his hands on the arms of the chair Koenma was sitting in with his face inches from his. Half closing his eyes he breathed in Koenma's sweet aromatic scent. Opening his eyes again he looked into Koenma's heated ones and realized that he remembered him and what he could do to his body.

Smiling, he moved his head over to Koenma's neck and began kissing and sucking it as his hands moved up, undid Koenma's shirt and removed it. Moving down Nashen licked and sucked each nipple until they were hard and perk then he moved down further leaving a wet, heated trail behind.

Koenma was moaning with each lick of Nashen's talented tongue and when he felt his pants opening and a hot mouth envelop his hard throbbing erection he cried out in complete ecstasy. Nashen moved his head back and forth taking Koenma's thick erection into his skilled mouth, licking and sucking, running his tongue up the underside and circling it around the mushroomed head licking up the trickle of precum that beaded from the opening.

Koenma's head leaned back and he moaned even louder, his breath coming heavy and fast. Reaching down he grasped the beautiful youko by the back of the head running his long skilled fingers through Nashen's silky pale cream coloured hair with its beautiful streaks of tan, red-gold, and auburn that ran through it. Looking down at the beautifully aroused youko his eyes glowed with lust and hunger as he watched him work his thick aching erection.

Finally he could take no more and he let out a deep cry, "Ahh Nashen, stop!"

Letting go of Koenma's throbbing shaft Nashen looked up with hunger filled auburn-gold eyes and looking down Koenma cupped Nashen's soft heated cheek running his thumb along Nashen's lower lip. Nashen half closed his eyes and took the thumb into his mouth and began sucking it as he had Koenma's delicious erection. Koenma moaned deeply, "Ahh Nashen, I want you." he breathed his voice thick with want and without waiting for a response he picked Nashen up and carried him the short distance to the futon that was laid out on the floor and laid Nashen down on it. Gazing down at Nashen's wonderful highly aroused body he took in his breathtaking erotic beauty.

Nashen was breathing heavily and his body radiated lust and want so without waiting any longer Koenma removed his pants and reaching into the desk drawer that was to the left of the futon he took out a bottle of scented oil. Squirting some onto his hand he rubbed it onto his thick throbbing shaft, coating it. The oil made his already throbbing shaft tingle and burn even more with desire.

Squirting some more oil onto two of his fingers he reached down and coated the inside of Nashen's well worked, hot opening, rubbing the oil around the outside at first and when Nashen was moaning from his ministering he inserted both fingers and began thrusting them in and out of the tight opening. This caused Nashen to cry out with deep throated desire.

Nashen moaned and cried, his body burning with overwhelming pleasure at every touch of Koenma's talented fingers. His body was singing and humming with desire at the wonderful touches and moaned deeply as his body moved into them. Koenma looked up when he felt Nashen move into his skilled touches and smiled, he was ready.

Sitting up Koenma moved Nashen's legs further apart and placed his thick throbbing shaft at his coated opening and pushed in, Nashen's tight channel enveloping his erection snugly. Koenma moaned deeply at the wonderful sensation and began moving his hips pushing his erection deeper into Nashen's wonderful body. Nashen cried out again as his body was flooded with the most wondrous desires. Koenma continued thrusting his hard erection deep into him moving faster and making his thrusts harder, just the way Nashen liked it.

Nashen was loving it, his body was throbbing and crying and begging for more and more. He wanted Koenma to go faster and to thrust harder. His body was use to rough sex, he liked it and he want to be pounded into. Opening his eyes he begged Koenma to fuck him harder, to make him scream with overwhelming ecstasy.

Seeing Nashen's desire in his eyes Koenma did just that and began pounding hard into him hitting the sensitive wall of his pancreas with every deep thrust making Nashen scream with ecstasy. Koenma continued to pound hard into Nashen's sweet erotic body until Nashen was hoarse from screaming and his body trembled and still Koenma continued. Finally Nashen could not hold on any longer and he climaxed with a cry as his warm seeds shot out coating both their hard, sweaty, hot stomachs.

After a few last thrusts Koenma followed and with a deep moan his seeds coated Nashen's wonderful channel. His body was shaking after the wonderful erotic exercise and collapsed down next to Nashen's trembling sweat soaked body and smiled tiredly when he felt Nashen's arms wrap around him and his warm sweet breath caress his ear and neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello there here is the awaited (well hopefully) chapter 4 i hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far and will continue to enjoy it. i will keep the chapters coming. please rate and review your thoughts and opinions. they are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4

After the brief rest Nashen was up and straddling Koenma's hips looking down at him with desire making his auburn- gold eyes glow. Koenma just chuckled and sitting up he reached his hand up placing it on the back of Nashen's neck and captured his lips in a fierce hunger filled kiss. His other hand moved down and taking a hold of Nashen's half erect shaft began pumping it.

When Nashen was ready he lifted him up and placed him on his own throbbing shaft. Nashen's head flew back and his breath caught in his throat when he felt Koenma's hot erection penetrate his still lubed opening. His mind started swirling with ecstasy as he began moving his body erotically onto Koenma's erect member.

With both hands on Nashen's slim hips Koenma laid back on the futon and started to thrust his hips up just as Nashen came down. This movement caused more moans to seep from Nashen's throat as Koenma's throbbing shaft was driven deeper into his tight channel.

A thought came to Nashen through the euphoric haze that wrapped around his mind and calling up his flesh working magic he concentrated all of it on Koenma. It would not do to have a stray demon walk in on them and notice Koenma, so he decided to change that and as he concentrated pale to dark orange fur began to grow on Koenma's arms, legs and chest. The fur was short and soft to the touch. On the fur black cheetah like markings appeared along with black stripes on his chest, legs and arms. Kurama, Kuronue, and Hiei just watched with fascination as Koenma's fingers became elongated and grew claws. Nashen could feel them digging into his thighs as he continued to thrust down.

Nashen moved his hands up the soft furry chest to Koenma's neck then face and watched with fascination and great interest as his skin slowly began to change. The outer part of Koenma's face began to darken to an orange that matched the fur that now covered his body and the inner part to lighten to a pale cream. As that finished cheetah circles began to form on the outer orange and his pupils changed to catlike slits and he grew fangs.

His eye colour stayed the same but his hair changed to match his fur and his ears grew into those of a cat, large and furry with small black tuffs at the tips. At the back of his neck Koenma felt his hair begin to grow, but only the tail part grew the rest remained the same length. It grew until it was nearly all the way down his back.

Nashen smiled at the end result and leaning down captured Koenma's unchanged lips in an exploratory kiss, his tongue delving deep into his sweet mouth and caressing every part of it sensually as his hands roamed over the newly transformed hot sexy body. He enjoyed the feel of the soft fur between his fingers and the pleasure they gave to his partner. He smiled as little moans escaped Koenma's lips at the light touch of his questing fingers.

He moved up to Koenma's ear, his lips brushing it lightly as he whispered seductively, "You make a wonderfully beautiful cat demon, however they will know Koenma so why don't we call you…hmm, how about Naoenny?" he asked still moving his skilled sensual hips making Naoenny moan even louder as Nashen's channel tightened around his thick member.

It was this erotic sound that brought the black haired sleeping demon out of his forcefully induced slumber. When he was only halfway out of his slumber his right hand felt something…familiar, and not his. This brought him fully awake and sitting bolt upright he began to question his situation. "What happened?! Did I…did we…?" he asked both shocked and confused at the same time, his mind full of fog and not remembering anything.

Hearing this Nashen smiled wickedly and looked towards the other bed. "Oh yeah," he said his voice full of mischief. "You two were going at it like rabbits."

Koenma chuckled and heard Kurama and his two bed companions do the same. A part of him felt sorry for Yusuke but the other part, the part awakened by Nashen was all for it, and also to continue his and Nashen's mating so, flipping Nashen over onto his back with a growl, startling a yipe from Nashen proceeded to finish what was started.

Seeing this kind of display from the ever reserved Koenma Kurama chuckled and looking to Yusuke he continued what Nashen started. "Yes Yusuke, you two were going at it, and quite vigorously I might say." he said and chuckled at the pained look on Yusuke's face but within seconds it was gone and replaced with acquiesce and with a shrug of his shoulders laid back down placing his arm over Kuwahara's waist and fell back into slumber.

"Do you think Nashen knew what we estimated?" Hiei asked crawling up next to his lover and placed both arms around Kurama's slim exposed waist. Resting his chin on the side of Kurama's strong arm he looked into his beautiful face. He was very thankful that he took the initiative to show Kurama just how much he felt for him.

"I don't know." Kurama said placing his hands over Hiei's looking into his blood red eyes. "You never know with Nashen. It could be that he did or that he was just being his mischievous self and turned out to be what was needed." he told Hiei and glanced over to his horny mate with a smile. "Just like with this." he said nodding to the glorious seen that was going on to their right.

"He has always been like that, knowing exactly what a person needed or wanted." Kuronue said lounging on his side and watching with great amusement as Nashen was getting exactly what he wanted.

"Yes he has." Kurama said with a smile as memories of such instances came readily to his mind.

"Koenma has been looking a little stressed and sexually frustrated lately." Hiei said in acknowledgment as he watched with fascination as Koenma fucked Nashen, hard. He always did have voyeuristic tendencies, and he enjoyed them greatly. It was after Kurama had spotted him watching him masturbate in bed one night that their blossoming relationship really became interesting, not to mention very sexually pleasing. Kurama however, was scared to death at first but when he noticed that he was not sickened by the act but was actually turned on by it did he decided to use it in their sexual play.

Realizing that he had an audience Nashen mischievously decided to turn it up a notch and with a sexual growl flipped Koenma over and began ridding him with a sexual fervor that only he could obtain. It didn't take Koenma very long to reach his peak and climaxed with a cry shooting his hot seeds deep into Nashen. Nashen thrust down on him a couple more times until he too finally climaxed and with a deep moan collapsed down onto an exhausted Koenma and nuzzling his flushed face into Koenma's sweat soaked neck.

As he laid there contented snuggling comfortably in Koenma's embrace he heard sounds of rousing coming from the other bed and looked over there. As he did the orange haired demon stirred and sat up. Looking down he saw where Yusuke's hand had fallen and blushed a furious deep crimson red. The feeling of rising temperatures awoke Yusuke from his light slumber and opening his eyes he saw Kuwahara sitting there as red as an apple. Yusuke wondered why until he lightly squeezed his hand and heard a small moan/whimper come from Kuwahara's slender lips.

"Yu…Yusuke, man, don't do that." Kuwahara moaned.

"Do what?" Yusuke asked mischievously. "This," he asked as he gently squeezed his hand again causing another more louder moan to seep from Kuwahara's throat.

"Ahh, yes, that." Kuwahara moaned again. "It's not right, it's just not."

"That maybe but judging by what my hand is cupping your body does not feel the same." Yusuke said sitting up and with his hand still cupping Kuwahara's growing erection his other hand made its way up and stopped at the back of Kuwahara's neck.

"I've made my decision Kuwahara, I just hope yours is the same as mine." Yusuke whispered moving his head down slowly and capturing Kuwahara's lips in a hesitant kiss.

Kuwahara's eyes went wide but only for a second and placing one hand on the back of Yusuke's head the other went around his waist pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Nashen and the others just watched as Yusuke and Kuwahara broke down all barriers and expressed their hidden feeling for the other, in the most erotic ways possible. Nashen even got a few ideas and decided to…explore them with his own mate so getting up he made his way to the bed and crawling up to Kurama gave him a deep hunger filled kiss expressing his own love for his life-long mate.

TBC 5


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello there, here is chapter 5. I hope you all have enjoyed it this far 'cause it is only goint to get better (I hope). Chapter 6 may take me a while to get up so bear with me and enjoy my other stories in the mean time. Thank you again and please RR&R. (Read Rate and Review).

Chapter 5

Koenma, getting up moved over to the bed and crawled in next to Kuronue and watched with a little voyeurism of his own as Nashen expressed his love to Kurama, his hands fluttering all over Kurama's body removing any piece of clothing they encountered. Soon Kurama was completely devoid of his clothes and was as aroused as Nashen. The other three bed companions; Koenma, Kuronue, and Hiei just watched as Nashen aroused Kurama to the point he could take no more and turning into his youko form pounced on Nashen with a hungry growl.

Flipping Nashen over onto his back Kurama attacked his life-mate, kissing and sucking and biting every part of Nashen's upper body. Nashen laid there blissfully enjoying every suck, kiss and bite waiting for the best part. He didn't have to wait long. At about the same time Yusuke entered Kuwahara, Kurama entered Nashen without prep or lubricant. Nashen cried out as Kurama entered him his nails digging deep into Kurama's back. Kurama just kept pushing until he was all the way in. When his thick shaft was buried deep into Nashen's tight channel he started pumping his hips, back and forth he moved causing cry after cry to escape from Nashen's delicious throat.

Leaning his head down Kurama opened his mouth and bit down hard on Nashen's exposed throat. He moaned deeply as Nashen's copper tasting blood flooded his mouth. Nashen just purred as he felt Kurama's tongue licked up the blood that oozed from the bite and deepened when he felt the tip of Kurama's erection brush against the sensitive wall of his pancreas. His body ignited as electrified currents erupted through his body as thrust after thrust pounded into his sensitive wall. His cries grew in volume the harder Kurama's thrusts became and soon he could not hold on any longer and with ears laid back erupted his sweet seeds with a violent cry coating both his and Kurama's sweat soaked stomachs with the luscious liquid.

After Yusuke broke the tender yet intense kiss he moved his mouth down to Kuwahara's pink nipples and taking one into his mouth sucked and flicked it with his tongue making Kuwahara moan deeply. Yusuke just smiled and continued with his ministering. After both nipples were hard and perk he moved down to Kuwahara's firm stomach leaving a wet trail down to his navel. He paused at the navel, flicking his tongue out and caressing the indentation with it. This move caused Kuwahara to moan even louder. Yusuke gave it one last lick and continued his way down.

Kuwahara nearly screamed with ebullition when Yusuke took his thick erection into his mouth and began sucking it like a lollipop. Reaching down he took a handful of Yusuke's chocolate brown hair and moaned deeply when he felt Yusuke's tongue lick and circle the tip of his erection.

"Yu…Yusuke." he moaned his eyes shutting tight as a wave of euphoria hit his flushed body.

Yusuke looked up from his task and saw the look of pure erotic bliss on his lover's face and could not hold on any longer, he had to have him…NOW. Letting go of the throbbing erection Yusuke made his way back up spreading Kuwahara's legs as he went. He was about to look for something to use as lubrication when a furry clawed hand came out of nowhere handing him a small bottle of scented oil. The hand belonged to Koenma. He looked…different in his demon-cat form. Not to mention very good looking.

Nodding his head in thanks Yusuke squirted some scented oil onto his hand and coated his throbbing erection. When he was done with that he placed his thick throbbing erection at Kuwahara's virgin opening and slowly pushed in. Kuwahara's breath caught in his throat as his tender opening was slowly being stretched by Yusuke's thick erection.

Yusuke's entry was slow and would have been extremely painful had it not been for the unusual oil that Yusuke coated his erection with. The oil also did wonderful things to his channel upon contact. It sent an erotic tingle all the way up his channel, through his body and into his groin making his own erection throb and he moaned deeply as he felt this wonderful sensation course through his body.

Hearing Kuwahara moan like that caused Yusuke to moan in response and his erection to throb with excitement. When he was all the way in he paused for a second for Kuwahara to adjust and when he was ready began to move his hips back and forth, thrusting his erection in and out of Kuwahara's tight channel. Yusuke was in heaven Kuwahara's wonderful channel enveloped him perfectly.

Feeling Yusuke's thick erection delve deeper and deeper Kuwahara moaned and began moving his body into each thrust his fingers digging deep into Yusuke's back pushing him further into his being. All of a sudden his head flew back and an erotic cry erupted from his throat when he felt the tip of Yusuke's thick erection push up against something deep within him. Something that caused a wonderful feeling to erupt in his body.

Yusuke repeated this move over and over until Kuwahara was panting and crying out for more and more, and so he continued. Finally Kuwahara could not take any more pleasure and with a cry climaxed, erupting his seeds and coating both his and Yusuke's stomachs with the warm sticky/sweet liquid.

Yusuke gave a few more thrusts until he too climaxed with a deep moan and collapsing down next to his new found lover snuggled up next to him. They laid there in each others arms and watched the erotic scene being played out in the other bed in the room with voyeuristic interest. Kurama had changed into his youko form and was pounding hard into his lover Nashen and Nashen was enjoying it immensely.

They laid there and watched voyeuristically as Kurama continued until Nashen's body could not take no more and climaxed violently with a scream that they were sure everyone down the halls could hear and collapsed to the bed, exhausted. Kurama was not too far behind and after a few last thrusts he too climaxed.

Lying down next to his exhausted life-mate Kurama nuzzled his face against Nashen's upper neck breathing sweetly onto the bottom part of his ear.

"I hate to break up this most tender of moments but we had better hurry up and leave before someone comes in and checks up on us." Koenma/Naoenny said as he glanced towards the door.

Kuronue just smiled. "Don't worry 'Naoenny' no one will come and bother us. Part of the money I paid for Nashen, which I expect paid back." he said looking at Nashen at the last part, who just smiled tiredly. "Goes towards the room so I have it for the whole night. We can leave when ever we want." he said causally still continuing to lounge on his side. "That way Nashen can start to pay me back." he added with a sly smile.

"Kuronue's right, they won't bother us since we paid." Kurama said his voice muffled by Nashen's hair. His hair was different from other youkos. His hair was short cropped with a long tail that went all the way down his back to his bottom. He usually wore it tied back in a braid but it was loose because of his long captivity. Where as other youkos either wore their hair long, short or medium length, never both.

Nashen however, was an unusual youko all together. He knew youko magic as well as some human and demon magic. He was also a very good fighter which made Kuronue question how he got himself capture in the first place. He was going to ask him after their mating but that was interrupted so he will just have to ask him later after they've gotten some rest.

"We should all get some rest." Kuronue said grabbing a pillow and laying his head down on it. Kurama dragged a half-asleep Nashen up next to Kuronue and laid down next to him with Nashen nestled between them. Hiei laid down next to Kurama laying his arm across his side and resting his hand on Nashen's. Koenma laid down next Kuronue putting his arm lightly across his waist his hand gently touching Nashen's side.

After the sleeping arrangement was done they all talked for a little while curled up in their respective lover's arms. Nashen was already fast asleep along with Yusuke and Kuwahara. Soon the others slowly followed drifting off one by one until only Kurama and Kuronue were still awake. They talked for a little while longer about what they did while they were separated and about Nashen until even they fell prey to the Sandman.

TBC in chapter 6. See you then.


End file.
